Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A mobile terminal may use an application to receive services of the application from an application server. For example, the application may be related to e-mail, IP (Internet Protocol) telephony, IP audio and/or video distribution or broadcasting, video conferencing, map searching, etc. The mobile terminal may observe a status of radio wave reception from a network provider or a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), for example, in order to ascertain a bandwidth currently available to the mobile terminal. A user (or operator) of the mobile terminal may determine whether to use the application based on the radio wave reception status.
However, with the observation of the radio wave reception status of the mobile terminal, it may not be possible to ascertain the QoE of the application between the mobile terminal and the application server providing the services of the application.
The QoE may sometimes also be referred to as “quality of user experience”, and is a subjective and/or objective measure of a user's (or customer's) experiences with a service. The QoE may be related to Quality of Service (QoS), but differs from the QoS.